


welcome to the new age

by openended



Series: Advent Calendar 2012 [11]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Apocalypse, Blaze of Glory, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One part Goa'uld, one part Ori, two parts interplanetary road trip.  Mix well.  Garnish with a dash of confusion, serve in refrigerated tel'tak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	welcome to the new age

Staff weapons blast behind her, incinerating trees and bushes as she runs past. She leaps over fallen logs, branches whipping at her cheeks, and her lungs burn in the cold winter air. She feels the heat of a blast, close enough to her arm to singe the fabric, and sprints faster. “Oh, shit,” she curses, leaving the forest. Her boots slide on the frozen grass and she waves her arms for balance, teetering at the edge of a cliff. A hundred feet down is a collection of sharp, broken rocks and a rushing icy river. A hundred feet back is a squadron of armed and angry Jaffa. 

She looks up to the gray sky, hearing engines, and then down again, searching the cliff face for any handholds or hint of a cave. She’s not a Looney Tunes character, there’s no way out of this. She turns to face the Jaffa, hands raised to show she’s unarmed, and steps backward so she’s one step away from crashing to the rocks. The rings activate in a flash of light.

She brings her hands around, forming fists to protect her head if she needs to fight, and slowly turns. She glares. “I’m going to kill you.”

Cam grins. “You’re welcome.”

Sam drops her hands and steps off the ring platform, gratefully accepting the thick jacket he offers her. “Where’d you get a ship?”

He shrugs and settles into the pilot’s seat; he doesn’t trust autopilot in these things. “Stole it. Did you get the charges set?” 

She nods and wraps the coat around her shoulders. She’ll warm up in a few minutes. “They’re going to go off in,” she checks her watch, “now.”

Half the mountainside explodes beneath them and they ride the shockwave out of the atmosphere.

* * *

By all accounts, it’s a pretty terrible plan. Hyperspace is fast, but it’s glacial compared to gate travel and they’re not particularly good at guerilla warfare. But until they can re-establish contact with Earth and get within spitting distance of the solar system, they’re stuck in this cargo ship taking potshots at Goa’uld outposts where they can. Within a week, they’re expert thieves.

Cam puts his foot down when they run out of C4 and Sam gets that look on her face, the one that says she’s seriously considering how to set up a chemical lab in the back of their cargo ship.

* * *

He’s laughing his ass off as he sprints through the warehouse. Sam can hear him over comms – he’s left his radio on – and decides that he’s gone completely ‘round the bend. They’ve both gone a bit off in recent months, she’s the first to admit that, but this is a new low.

Cam ducks behind a corner, rips the pin out with his teeth, and tosses the grenade blindly over his shoulder. He has less than ninety seconds to get the hell out before the entire warehouse blows – and who knew warehouses were on other planets, that the Goa’uld could decorate in something other than gold and flame – but he’s close enough to the exit that the Jaffa will clear the building with him and he’s tired of fighting this particular group of goons. He doesn’t wait for the dust to settle, just enough to make sure nothing big and heavy is going to fall on his head, before he starts running again. He looks behind him, just in case, and sees nothing but dust and rubble, hears nothing but frustrated shouts.

Sam’s waiting for him at the cargo ship airlock, arms crossed.

He presses a kiss to her cheek. “Time to go, darlin’.”

She hits the airlock control a little harder than she needs to.

* * *

Everything escalates when the Ori get involved. The Goa’uld blockade around Earth turns into an impenetrable ring of fire, and getting anywhere near a Stargate on any occupied planet is a delusion.

“Well,” Cam says, cracking his neck, “I think we’re pretty well screwed.” He’s usually one for insane optimism, but he’s read reports from their other offworld teams and there is no light in which this looks good.

Sam grasps the hem of her shirt and pulls it over her head. They’ve set down by an inconspicuous lake on a planet without a Stargate and she’s intending to attempt some laundry. Cam has other ideas, and by the time they’re both completely down to their underwear, she’s thinking that his ideas are much, much better than hers.

* * *

They meet up with Teal’c, Daniel, and Vala on an icy moon.

“How’d you manage an al’kesh?” Cam asks Vala, while the other three are off hugging in reunion. He doesn’t mind the hugging so much, but this moon is freaking cold and he swears he feels his lungs actively turning into icicles. 

Vala grins and tosses her hair as best she can while shivering. “Costume change,” is all she says in response.

Cam raises an eyebrow and drops the subject before his imagination can get the best of him. “Hey,” he turns, “not to interrupt the party here, but can we maybe get off this frozen rock sometime in the next five minutes?”

Sam flies their ship into the al’kesh’s cargo hold. After months inside the tiny ship, it feels like they have all the space in the world now, but she and Cam still share a room.

* * *

They’re in month eight of this nonsense when they finally get real news of Earth. It comes via a Tok’ra they only vaguely remember (and who Cam thinks needs to spend a few weeks learning about tactful ways of delivering lousy news) and they have to rethink their already-terrible plan. Earth is no longer in one piece. Physically it still exists as a spherical planet, but the Ori managed to break through the Goa’uld blockade and everyone planetside is either singing the song of Origin or burned to a crisp.

“Plan was crap anyway,” Cam says. It’s supposed to make them feel better, reassure everyone that this was a mess from the start and they had no hope from the beginning, but as far as reassurances go, it fails.

Sam swallows and rests her head on his shoulder. Hyperspace flies by outside the bridge window, swirls of purple and blue far too beautiful for the bleak situation that led them here. “We can still raise some hell,” she says, half a question. The other option is parking it on an inconspicuous planet and trying to figure out a life that was never meant for any of them.

“I like that plan,” Daniel says, and Cam agrees. Teal’c nods and Vala’s always been a fan of raising a bit of hell. None of them have homes anymore.

* * *

The five of them have no delusions that they’re going to last out the year, but they take as many Ori and Goa’uld out with them as they can.

**Author's Note:**

> [relevant fanmix](http://8tracks.com/koolaidfree/welcome-to-the-new-age/)


End file.
